kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Special pages
Special pages are useful tools and reports that come with the MediaWiki software and help with wikia management. Special pages always begin with the prefix "Special:". How to Find Special Pages * You can see a list of special pages available by visiting on your wikia. * If you're an admin on the wikia, you can find this in the under the "Advanced" Tab. * If you want to create a shortcut to this list, you can add it to your by clicking "Customize" and adding "Special pages" to your list. A List of Special Pages Below is a list of options in Special:SpecialPages, color coded by access levels: * Black - Available to anyone * Green - Available to logged in users * Red - Available to admins and bureaucrats * Orange - Available to bureaucrats only If a Special Page isn't available to a user, it will generally not display on their view of Special:SpecialPages. Maintenance reports ;Broken redirects : : List of pages whose target article has been deleted ( ) ;Dead-end pages : : Pages without any outgoing links. ;Double redirects : : List of pages that redirect to another redirect page ( ) ;Long pages : : Pages that contain the most characters in descending order ;Oldest pages : : Lists the oldest pages on a wiki ;Orphaned pages : : Articles not linked to or from any other page on the wiki ;Pages with the fewest revisions : : Pages with the least amount of edits ;Pages without language links : : Pages that do not link to any alternate language counterparts ( ) ;Protected pages : : List pages that cannot be edited by non-admins or non-autoconfirmed users ( ) ;Protected titles : : Pages that have been protected from creation from non-admins ( ) ;Short pages : : Pages that contain the fewest characters in ascending order ;Tags Report : : Lists all of the specific tags in alphabetical order along with how many pages for each tag ;Uncategorized categories : : Categories without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorized pages : : Pages without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorized photos : : Images without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorized templates : : Templates without category tags ( ) ;Unused categories : displays categories that have not been used ;Unused photos : : Images that do not appear on any page ( ) ;Unused templates : : Templates that are not included in any page ( ) ;Unused videos : : Videos that do not appear on any page ( ) ;Unwatched pages : : Pages that are not on any user's watchlist ;Wanted categories : : Pages that use a category that has not been created yet ( ) ;Wanted pages : : Most internally linked-to articles that do not yet exist ;Wanted photos : : Most internally linked-to files (not just images) that do not yet exist List of pages ;All pages : : A list of every page on the wiki ;All pages with prefix : Displays all prefixes within the wiki, along with a search box ;Categories list : : List of categories ( ) ;Category tree : : Use a category name to see its contents as a tree structure ( ) ;Disambiguation pages : : List pages marked as disambiguations ( ) ;Redirects list : : List of redirects on a wiki ( ) Users and rights ;Block user : : Block a user or IP address. ( ) ;Blocked IP addresses and usernames : : Blocked IPs and usernames ( ) ;Change password : : Change the password associated with your user account ;Contributions : : List of contributions of anonymous or logged-in users ( ) ;Deleted contributions : : View a user's or IP address's edits that have been deleted ( ) ;Edit count : : Edit tally broken down by namespaces locally and globally ( ) ;Preferences : : Set your user preferences ( ) ;User group rights : : List of rights associated with each user group ( ) ;User rights management : : Use to appoint new admins/bureaucrats or to add/remove rollback users. ( ) ;Users list : : List of people who have edited this wiki ( ). You can also narrow it down to view specific user groups with a specific edit. threshold. This tool also has some aliases that will immediately narrow down the scope of the page. :: : Only sysops and bureaucrats are returned by default. :: : Only staff members are returned by defualt. :: : Only members are returned by default. :: : Only are returned by default. Recent changes and logs ;Followed Pages : : A list of pages you are following on that wiki ;Logs (extended list) : : Logs of deletion, protection, blocking, image uploads and user rights settings ;New pages : : List of new pages on a wiki ( ) ;New photos on this wiki : : List of photos on a wiki sorted by newest to oldest ;Recent changes : : The latest edits on a wiki ( ) ;Related changes : : Changes made recently to pages linked from a specified page or to members of a specified category ( ) ;Valid change tags : : A list of the tags that MediaWiki may mark an edit with, and their meaning ;Watchlist : : Show the pages you are watching ( ) Media reports and uploads ;Duplicate photos search : : Locate duplicate files based on filename ;File list : : List of images uploaded that can be sorted by size or date ( ) ;File path : : Returns the complete path for a file ( ) ;Import Free Images : : Import properly licensed photos from flickr ( ) ;MIME search : : Enables the filtering of files for its MIME-type ;Upload multiple photos : : Upload up to 10 files to the wiki ( ) ;Upload photo : : Upload a file to the wiki ( ) Wiki data and tools ;Statistics : : Total number of pages and users ;System messages : : Displays all pages in the MediaWiki namespace ( ) ;Version : : The version of the software the site is currently running. Also displayed 'installed' extensions ;Wikia Statistics : : Displays monthly statistics of active users, edits, uploads, and other useful data Redirecting special pages ;External links search : : Links on pages that take readers outside of the wiki ;Random page : : Redirects to a random page ( ) ;Random redirect : : Randomly taken to a redirecting page ( ) ;Search : : Search the wiki ( ) High use pages ;Most linked-to categories : : Categories that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to pages : : Pages that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to photos : : Images that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to templates : : Templates that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most popular categories : : List of the most popular categories ;Pages with the most categories : : List of pages with the most categories in descending order ;Pages with the most revisions : : List of pages with the large number of edits in descending order Page tools ;Create a new page : : Guided process to creating new pages ( ) ;Export pages : : Exports the source of individual wiki pages, optionally with their histories, in a thin XML wrapper which includes metadata like time, etc ( ) ;Import pages : : Import pages exported from another wiki in an XML file ;Restore deleted pages : : One way to undelete a page or review deleted revisions of pages ;What links here : : Finds all pages that link to an article. Three filters are available to except links, redirects or transclusions from the results. It is not yet possible to except transcluded links. Wikia pages ;Contact Wikia : : Send a message or inquiry to the ( ) ;Create blog : : Create a new blog post ;Create blog listing : : Create a new blog listing page to display blog posts from categories ;Partner feed : : RSS feed for types of wiki actions and content Login/sign up ;Connect account with Facebook : Other special pages ;API Explorer : : Displays documentation for the wiki's API ;Achievements Leaderboard : : A ranked list of users by achievement badges ;Activity feed : : A visual feed of edits and communication on the wiki ;Book sources : : Used when an ISBN is linked to on a page ;Random page in category : : Generates a random page limited to the named category ;Wiki Features : to view ;Wiki Features : to edit : Enable, disable, and give feedback on experimental and optional features Logs * - blocks and unblocks ( ) * - deleted and undeleted pages ( ) * - administrative imports of pages with edit history from other wikis * - list of the most recent merges of one page history into another * - list of page moves ( ) * - list of newly created accounts. * - protected and unprotected pages ( ) * - changes to the default site skin * - list of images uploaded ( ) * - changes to user rights ( ) Some extension also add new log types to the wiki (these will only exist if they are enabled at your wiki). Examples: * - log of patrolled revisions ( ) * - Logs of uploading/changing of avatars ( ) See also * * *MetaWikipedia:Help:Special page